boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Petersen/Legends
Summer Petersen infiltrated Zira’s palace to free Helen McKeen. However, she was captured by Zira Miranda Grover and dressed in a tight yet modest turquoise dress. Enslaved by the mighty Zira, the General sat beside her new mistress on her throne, with a few pillows for comfort. A collar with a chain attached around her back allowed Zira to ensure she did not leave her sight during outings, until she rebelled against her, strangling her with the very leash she used to keep her captive. Summer's Skills and Talents As a leader and fighter in the Boy-Team, Summer possessed great agility, balance, and strength. These skills would have served her well during her classes. Summer also possessed long fingers and strong hands, which she would employ in massaging Zira’s back. Ironically, Summer would use her strength, agility, and strong grip to strangle her mistress to death aboard his sail barge during the Battle at the Gargoyle Cave. Summer's Everyday Roles and Tasks Although Zira expected her slaves to fulfill a multitude of pleasing tasks for her, she had a special job for Summer. When she died, Summer was to succeed her as Empress of America. From what we see, Summer’s duties can be surmised as follows: Firstly, Summer would have been expected to fan the Queen in the dry Arizona heat. Second, the General would also have been asked to massage her mistress, probably with oils, and especially along her tender back. Summer’s Daily Schedule as a Slave When Summer was being fitted and dressed in her slave attire, the tailor that attended her informed her about what her new life as Zira’s personal slave would be like. Summer’s Morning After she awoke, Summer would be fed breakfast in the slave’s quarters, which consisted of Cheerios, and then shower. After showering, Summer would change back into her dress, to be returned to Zira’s side by lunch, after she had conducted business in the morning. Between then, she would be allowed to lounge with the other servants. Summer’s Afternoon Summer would eat lunch with her mistress on her throne. After lunch was cleared away, Zira would resume doing business and receiving visitors to her throne room. During this time, Summer would sit before the Queen as her prized possession, to allure and distract her various guests, or to taunt the prisoners she sentenced to death. After a few hours, Zira would refuse admittance to any more visitors and enjoy the mid-afternoon by sucking melted chocolate from a tube and caressing her slave. Then she and her men would take an afternoon nap, in order to rest for the night’s coming festivities. At this time, Summer would sleep against her master’s side on her throne. Summer’s Evening When Zira and her courtiers awoke from their nap, Zira would eat her seventh meal, and preparations would begin to set up her chamber for music and entertainment. While this was going on, Zira would tour her palace and check on matters. Eventually she would make her way to one of her stately halls or return to her throne room, where she would indulge in a massive banquet, with her eating French fries, fried chicken, and cookies. Summer would eat dinner at this time as well; she would eat French fries, a cheeseburger, and grapes. After dinner, Summer would shower and be dressed and made up again for her lessons that night. Meanwhile, Zira’s courtiers would indulge in raucous celebration, with music, gambling, and feats of strength as Zira watched. At the height of the night, Summer would return and mingle with Zira. As everyone watched, they would laugh as Summer awkwardly tried to think of a good conversation starter (her social skills were poor). This would end when Zira was ready to retire to her private chambers to await her company. While Zira waited, Summer would wash again. Then she would be sent to her private chamber for Zira. After the two had watched television together, done over with several snacks, Summer would fall asleep beside Zira, until morning came once more. Special occasions and trips As Zira herself was actually a major sponsor for many of the skyracing games that occurred, it was often that she would take leisurely trips out to her own private box to observe the sport in all of its intensity. Had Summer been forced to remain a slave to the Queen, she would’ve most likely been required to attend these event with her mistress. As with any other activity, she would be chained at the back and bound to the throne of the Empress, forced to be within her immediate reach so she could not escape. This deal worked out well, as it allowed her the protection of being under the control of the powerful sultan. As Zira had no real interest in the actual sport of skyracing, concerned only with the profits she’d make from the rigged games in her favor, the monarch took to entertaining herself through speaking with Summer as she absentmindely watched the game. When Zira would eat, she would also offer some food to Summer. Summer, as Zira’s favorite servant, would the only one of them taken with her on special trip, such as her annual journey to Maryland for the Senate meetings. Zira would have relished introducing them to Summer. When Zira went to her safehouse in Nevada or did business in the Cantina, Summer would have accompanied her there as well. During this, Summer would have served the Queen during any meals, carrying her food to her. She would also have been required to fan and massage her while she conducted business with her clients. Sometimes Zira would give her a break and she would lie in front of her undisturbed while Zira waited for her next visitor. Summer's Diet On average, Summer would only eat half her meat during a meal. However, after her confidence heightened, so did her appetite. Now she constantly got a third helping of everything. Ice cream was her favorite food, though it wasn’t before. As a slave, Summer was fed a quite varied diet. Besides fruits, French fries, and meats, she was also fed a lot of junk food and was given desserts and soda daily. On occasion, Zira would let her sip butterbeer from her cup while stroking her hair, belly, or back. Summer's Freedom in the Palace Anytime Summer left Zira’s side she had to ask permission first, and she was accompanied by Taylor Carter and another guard. She was allowed to leave for her private lessons, but then there were always guards in the room. She was also allowed to leave when eating, showering or lounging in the pleasure grounds, but there were guards outside the door and she was with the other women too at those times. Summer's Relationships In General Family Steven Thompson To say the least, Steven Thompson was the love of Summer's life. He first met her at lunch, where he joined her shortly after she seated herself. Steven knew from the start that she was beautiful and loving deep inside, leaving him skeptical to why no one else liked her. They had a friendly conversation and quickly became friends. Very soon after, the two became best friends. Summer's quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the two friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Summer was always with Steven and was fiercely protective of him, from snapping at Jay Organa when he threatened to fire Steven from working for the Team of Terror, to saving him when Helen McKeen was preparing to kill him. Steven, for his part, was quick to defend Summer. He was also known to protect her physically on instinct when in dangerous situations. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic during the School War, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Ursula Blackham and even Jay Organa. When the two began teaching each other alone on separate subjects, Steven and Summer also experienced some "charged moments," in which the two shared something very intense. After the war, their feelings for each other increased and became more obvious. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. In addition, they provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations. Five years after the end of the Second School War, Steven and Summer married. Summer's Relationship with her Brother Summer's relationship with Joshua Petersen, who was her brother, is not much explored. He liked to tease her, which made her even more insecure than before (something Joshua did not actually realize). Summer's Relationship with her Son Summer Petersen had a very close relationship with her son. When Tyson felt insecure about attending T2 Holdout, Summer reassured him twice, first at home and again at the train station. Tyson liked to stay with his mother and he looked up to her for advice and comfort. He also confided to Summer things he would to no one else, such as how very real his fear of being in T2 Holdout was. Summer in turn loved Tyson very much, and though Tyson did not know it, she was disturbed that Tyson had to attend T2 Holdout in the first place, venting to Steven about this several times. It is also noted that while Tyson mostly learned how to crawl on his own, Summer bolstered his efforts. Jay Organa At age four, Jay Organa only briefly met Summer Petersen at an amusement park. He developed feelings for him nonetheless when schooling began, despite Summer being a good eight years older than him. Jay felt very shy and clumsy around her, something he confessed to Anakin Organa. In the same year, he saved Summer’s life in the GT-1 Base. Throughout the course of the School War, Jay became more withdrawn when in her presence, barely able to speak in front of her. Meanwhile, Summer was friendly toward Jay, but did not return his romantic feelings. Jay sought advice from Cindy Lewis, who he thought to be somewhat trustworthy, who suggested that he relax in front of Summer and be true to himself. As the war continued, Jay never completely gave up on the hope that Summer would reciprocate his affections. Still Jay would often defend Summer whenever he felt it was needed. Although he was slightly possessive of her, and was somewhat jealous of Steven Thompson (Summer’s boyfriend, who was far closer in age) he still had the utmost respect for both of them. After the war, and over the course of the Second School War, the two were very close friends along with Steven. Andrew Hendersen Although they had little contact together, Hendersen and Summer Petersen valued each other very much, and respected each other’s abilities. While Hendersen had the utmost respect for her, he often showed jealousy regarding her popularity. Girl-Team Robot Commander While Summer Petersen did not originally bear much of an opinion on the Girl-Team Robot Commander, the robot saw Summer as one of Emily Watson’s worst enemies, and he bitterly hated her for the threat she imposed to his Master. Days after the Battle of Tower Placement, the Girl-Team Robot Commander sought revenge against Summer for killing Emily. However, Summer bent down and opened the hatch into his wiring, where she saw the Robot Commander had been tampered with. Summer was able to talk the Robot Commander into letting her fix it. She then toggled a few switches to free it of rust, and when she stood up again, she was surprised that the Robot Commander had suddenly had a change of heart. Summer softly asked if he would stay with her now that the Girl-Team was destroyed, and he agreed. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken Summer would eventually have a great impact on the Girl-Team Robot Commander. He even let Summer call him GTR, thinking it would not be as much of a mouthful for her. He helped her on several occasions, and in return, Summer would clean him every week. Both of them loved each other very much and were extremely defensive of each other. The Robot Commander even helped Summer when she wasn’t sure what to write next in her diary. During the Rescue of Helen McKeen, the Girl-Team Robot Commander fought to defend Summer on several occasions. Cindy Lewis In 2008 and part of 2009, Cindy Lewis wanted to recruit Summer Petersen to the Girl-Team, but Helen McKeen would not allow it. In the following war, Cindy came to despise Summer for the threat she posed with Steven. Cindy was very glad when Summer “joined” the Girl-Team, and the two formed a close bond. Cindy was very sad when she learned it was all a ruse. After she lost her resentment for the boys, however, she was more accepting of Summer and cared for her very much. When they saw each other again in 2042, Cindy was excited to see her again, even calling her “beautiful.” Emily Watson Emily Watson took an instant dislike to Summer Petersen, for no apparent reason, prior to the First School War. The two officially made enemies in each other after the Battle of the GT-1 Base. When she learned that Petersen was helping to initiate the defense against the Girl-Team, Watson considered her more of a threat than ever. In targeting Petersen, Watson unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction. Jay Organa realized that it was Summer Petersen’s abilities, combined with her capacity to love, that would empower her to defeat Watson. Unlike Petersen, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Watson was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed. Again, Organa insisted that they differed in one crucial way — Petersen loved her friends, while Watson loved only power and revenge. Summer Petersen understood that it was also about choices: Watson’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while everything Petersen did was for self comfort or the greater good, mostly the latter. That choice also prevented Petersen from falling to the Dark Side. In the second half of the war, Petersen became an insurgent under the Girl-Team, during which time Watson forgave her for past slights and accepted her help. She was still wary, however, and only sent Petersen to complete minor tasks. She became uncharacteristically angry when she learned the truth, and her hatred for Petersen may have even outrivaled her hatred for Steven Thompson. Shortly afterwards, Petersen would be Watson's killer. Taylor Carter Summer Petersen first met Taylor Carter after she failed to rescue Helen McKeen. Initially, Taylor found her very attractive. After Summer killed Zira, however, Taylor vowed revenge, notwithstanding that Summer had apologized to him. However, none of his attempts to kill Summer were successful and he eventually gave up. As a Slave Summer’s Relationship with Her New Mistress As Zira took quite a liking to Summer, the General admired Zira’s good manners, beauty, and authority, though she also detested her for her past attempts to kill her friends. Zira’s Treatment of Summer Having lived for over five decades, Zira was very experienced in controlling slaves, but Summer provided an interesting challenge due to her strength and pride. If she sensed her lean away from her, she would tug Summer’s shirt firmly but gently, returning her to the proper position closely in front of her. When she wished to demonstrate her power over her, she would jerk Summer’s dress, forcing her to fall against her huge belly. Whenever Zira pulled Summer’s dress, making her fall into her grasp, she would take great pleasure in reminding her of just who was Master and who was future Master. She would then rub Summer’s shoulders and back with her hands, making it very difficult for Summer to move her body. Zira found Summer’s threats and resistance amusing, but if she spoke too far out of line she would quickly silence her by tugging on her shirt and speaking over her in her deep, uneven voice. When she did allow the General to talk to her, Zira insisted that she recognize her superiority by calling her “mistress,” “Exalted One,” or similar titles, just like Thomas Carter and her other servants. Summer had no choice but to supplicate herself to the Queen in both her posture and her words. If Summer strongly angered her, the Queen would punish her either by smacking her, by choking her by the collar until she submitted and begged for release, or by forcing her to eat a slab of roasted chicken brain. Summer soon learned how much resistance she could afford to make before she reluctantly had to obey her, so that Zira almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling her. However, Zira was still kind to Summer. She did not feel the need to chain her like she did with Thomas Carter, allowing her to sit at the other end of the throne if she pleased. She pampered her servant by allowing her to lie on huge pillows, and sometimes offered her a drink from her ornate cup. Her costume was also priceless, being studded with several jewels. As Zira’s servant, Summer has access to her private harem, which contained bathing pools, fountains, huge soft beds, and other decadent pleasures. Zira also intended to take her into her luxurious private cabin on his barge after the death of her friends to teach her to appreciate her masterly care of her. Summer’s Relationship with Jim Newman If there was one individual in the palace who Summer hated being with, it was Jim Newman, Zira’s second-in-command. Being who he was, Jim was allowed to take Summer in his room whenever he wished as long as Zira herself wasn’t busy with the young General. She would often be chained to his bed, where he would make her dance for him and a few guards to humiliate her. Summer’s Relationship with Xydarone Summer had a deep hatred for Xydarone, but she quickly gained some respect for the infamous bounty hunter. Although Xydarone detested Summer after the latter ambushed her, she eventually forgave her for it. During her second night as Zira’s personal slave, Zira offered Xydarone to watch Summer for the night, and Xydarone accepted. Summer was completely unprepared for what would happen once she and the bounty hunter had reached her room. Much to her surprise, Xydarone told her that she felt sorry for her, though she knew Summer was to become Zira’s successor. After that, the two ended up in an argument about the Boy-Team’s wrongdoings and the Girl-Team’s actions. Xydarone swiftly curtailed the argument after becoming uncharacteristically angry and went to sleep. Xydarone and Summer were in close proximity of each other onboard Zira’s limousine, but the two barely even looked at each other. Category:Legends articles